


Be My Angel

by Luositarabbit



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 一个变态的故事
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Kudos: 6





	Be My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年+性转Steven

Duff在“秘密基地”找到了Steven。

所谓秘密基地，无非就是免费收留堕落年轻人的垃圾场，Steven偏偏就喜欢和这些人混在一起。女孩正在大口大口地灌酒，液体顺着嘴角滑落，男人不由得咽了下口水。她缩在一个破旧不堪的沙发上，不时地与身边男孩接吻， 真扎眼啊。在不怀好意的手伸向Steven的吊带前，Duff抢先一步拉走了女孩。

女孩被拽到车上时，手里还拿着不知从哪顺来的一根烟，Steven熟练地吞云吐雾让男人心烦，Duff把它掐掉，扔出了窗外，他当然没忽略掉小孩蓝眼睛里的恨意，不管是当年突然离开，还是现在。

“我给你带了个礼物。”Duff打破了沉默，他指指后座，Steven扭头看过去，一个书包和一套校服。

女孩已经很久没去过学校了，她不明白Duff是什么意思。五年前，她兴奋的带着学校手工课做的贺卡送给她的好邻居，结果却得到了男人搬家的消息。在她好不容易忘记男人并找到新的乐子时，男人又回来了，还粗暴无礼的打乱了她的生活。

“我不去。”

“你说的可不算。”

Duff把Steven带回家里，小女孩需要好好洗洗她的脸，男人用温水打湿毛巾替Steven擦脸，女孩乖乖的没有挣扎，就像小时候一样，仿佛这个金色的家伙还是当年那个用一颗糖就能骗走的小孩。

但总有些什么变了，无论是他，还是Steven。

女孩站起来，涂着红色甲油的手指划过Duff的喉结，男人太高了，Steven踮起脚依旧够不到他的嘴唇，她只好把吻印在Duff下巴上，残存的一丝口红也全数蹭在男人脸上，Duff胡子扎着Steven柔软的唇，奇妙的触感让她想起了Roy，但当Duff把她抱起来时，所谓的男朋友和那点愧疚感立即被抛在脑后。

Duff温柔的含住女孩的唇，小心翼翼的像对待艺术品一样，与男人不同的是，Steven毫不客气地咬破了Duff的下唇，她舔吻着破皮的伤口，将血咽进肚子。

男人轻易脱掉了女孩的衣服，属于少女的美好被包裹在一层薄薄的布料里，小巧但精致，他把女孩放在厨房料理台上，却没有进行下一步，Steven扯开内衣带子，女孩笑着揽住Duff，他们重新吻在了一起。

属于16岁年华的身体、漂亮的眼睛和饱满又水润的唇，以及Duff对Steven难以启齿的感情，女孩从内而外吸引着他，几年不见，小孩学会了不少奇怪的东西，祖母对女孩的娇纵和宠爱给Duff带来了麻烦，他想，有必要好好管教一下Steven了。

男人的发丝让Steven有些痒，Duff埋在她胸口，粉嫩的乳尖被男人折磨的充了血，Steven在该死的粗暴中寻到了快感，女孩小声地呻吟出声，如同奶猫的叫声刺激着Duff的耳朵，他像婴儿一样吮吸，淫荡色情的水声让女孩红了脸。

Duff探进Steven的裙底，手指拉下女孩湿哒哒的内裤，在怀里人毫无防备的时候插了进去，突然的插入给女孩带来了不小的刺激，但Duff的小心翼翼让人恼火，被情欲折磨的女孩软乎乎地靠在男人身上，小手不老实的四处乱摸，她趴在男人耳边讲悄悄话，要求男人快一点，腰肢也情不自禁地扭动，希望那根手指可以更加深入。

身体在一瞬间被填满，痛感和快感一齐袭来，“太大了......”女孩感叹道，Duff闻言勾起嘴角，他缓慢进入女孩的深处，在Steven逐渐拔高的尖叫声中加快速度，原始的交合运动，男人野兽般的征服欲，女孩被堆积的快感包围着，一股股液体喷发而出，Duff的阴茎被刺激着，失控般，精液一股脑全都留在了女孩体内深处。

Steven失神地歪着脑袋，她感觉到体内的液体正在往外溢，自己刚刚像只淫荡小母猫一样的表现让女孩觉得羞耻。Duff剥开Steven被汗液打湿黏在脸上的头发，“我帮你洗澡。”女孩已经没有最开始那股精神气了，她乖乖的被带去了浴室。

Steven似乎真的累坏了，女孩钻进Duff怀里立刻就睡着了，而男人盯着那张熟睡的脸，关于女孩大腿根上的吻痕，明天再追究也不迟。

“晚安，小天使。”


End file.
